


Fight for this

by flickawhip



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Judi fight over a role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for this

They had been fighting one another for roles since they met. That often seemed to throw a spanner into the works when they were trying to work on their relationship. Judi had always been a good friend, for every role she won she would then 'accidentally' flub the odd line or throw an audition, she had never told Helen but she had known as much anyway. Now they were fighting for yet another role. 

This role was one they both had wanted for years. Helen had refused to give it up and Judi had fought back angrily. 

The two had met back at the house they used to share. Helen had been visibly shaking with anger and Judi had sighed, pulling her closer, her voice low and muffled. 

"We'll survive."


End file.
